Out of the Ashes Hope Arises 2: Optimus Six Vorns
by optimus prime 007
Summary: The second one shot of the series. The first dealth with Optimus' birth. This one shot deals with the developing relationship between Ironhide and Optimus. A father and son type bond. Please enjoy. ROTF MOVIE SPOILER ALERT


This is the second one shot of the series. All with be with Ironhide. And yes, I will eventually do one with Prime and his three femmes. No Ironhide will not be in that one! Lol. Omg…I think my CPU crashed at that thought. Lol. Quickly...moving on! This one shot is just to show how much Ironhide cares for his future Prime. Its fatherly love no slash.

Astrosecond - .25 of a second

Nano-klick – one second

Klick – one minute

Breem – one hour

Jour – one day (26 Breems)

Deca-cycle – one week (10 Jours)

Orn – one month (50 Jours)

Vorn – one year (14 Orns)

Hatchling – equivalent of a baby 1 – 3 vorns

Sparkling – equivalent of a child 4 – 12 vorns

Youngling – equivalent of a teenager 13-19 vorns

* * *

**Optimus Six Vorns Old**

"For frag's sake! Show a little compassion. He's only a sparkling of six vorns!" Ironhide bellowed loudly at Alpha Trion, slamming his fist on the table.

"He is _**our**_ Prime," Alpha Trion argued. "And he should be raised and educated as such so that he is ready to take his place as our leader when the day comes. _**I**_ can do that but not here on this base."

"Well I can tell you he will never be ready to be Prime if you keep trying to force him to be something he's not ready for!" Ironhide roared, his spark actually trembling at the thought of Optimus being taken from them.

None of them meant for it to happen. It was just…well Optimus had a certain charm, charisma that lulled you in. And before you knew it you were hooked. As a result, Ironhide was fiercely protective of the sparkling.

"It is well known that you have fatherly feeling for the sparkling mech. I think they may be…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Trion," Ratchet warned, stepping in front of Ironhide who'd raised his armor in a defensive posture as if ready to attack.

"Many of us have fatherly feelings with regards to Optimus," Magnus added softly. "The little mech just has a way of sneaking into your spark."

"As Optimus' medical advisor I can assure you that taking him away from the friends, from the mechs and femmes of this base he has come to trust implicitly is a _**big**_ mistake," Ratchet said, much to Ironhide's relief. Of course, his friend too was quite taken with Optimus. "His mind is still so young and his psyche so fragile. And what you're doing is giving him nightmares. He's absolutely terrified of _**you**_! I cannot allow you to take him from this base so you can raise him alone as you see fit!"

"Alpha Trion, Optimus has excelled in his studies and his training," Jenna, leader of the High Council spoke from her position at the head of the table. "He has even developed close bonds of friendship with the sparklings that were saved that fateful day. I see no reason to change anything. I speak for the High Council on this matter…Optimus stays. That is all."

Ironhide stormed out of the council chambers and marched through the base to the living quarters. It was the best thing really because he was ready to tear Alpha Trion a new aft! However, he was grateful Jenna agreed to the impromptu meeting at his request. Ironhide knew she wouldn't favor Trion's idea. She like many enjoyed having the young mech at Decagon. Although, her reasons were a bit more political. But Hide didn't care so long as Optimus stayed at the base.

"Optimus," Ironhide called upon entering the sparkling's quarters. He didn't see him but he could hear the sparkling was crying. From the sound of it he'd been crying for some time now.

Ironhide sighed with a heavy spark and knelt down to find Optimus beneath his recharge berth, curled up. With a gently hand, he pulled the sparkling out and picked him up, sitting him on the bed.

"Everything's fine now," he smiled, wiping the little mech's tears away. Optimus shuddered, continuing to cry. "I promised you weren't going anywhere. And I'm a mech who keeps his promises."

"You mean…I…can…stay?" he hiccupped.

"Yes, you can stay."

Optimus threw himself at Ironhide weeping tears of relief. The massive mech just held the sparkling close, his own optics threatening to leak while running a large hand soothingly over the sparkling's back.

"Why does he have to be so mean?" Optimus whimpered after a while.

"He's not mean, per say. He's actually a good mech," Ironhide said, shocked at himself for defending the ancient mech who he wanted to rip to shreds just short time ago. "He doesn't understand how different you are from your predecessors."

"I don't like being different. I just want to be normal like Bumblebee or Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I'd even prefer to be like Prowl and have my CPU crash from time to time."

"I'm sorry Optimus," Ironhide gently said, setting Optimus back down on the bed. "But the truth is that you _**were**_ born different. You are the son of a Prime and will be Prime one day yourself. It is your fate."

"I don't want to be Prime!"

"Don't say that!" Ironhide snapped making Optimus flinch. Intensely blue optics filled with fear stared up at Ironhide blinking rapidly. He sighed heavily, pulling the sparkling into an embrace. "I'm sorry Optimus. I did not mean to frighten you."

Optimus let out a muffled sob. When Ironhide leaned back he could see the sparkling was crying again.

"Optimus being the son of a Prime is a tremendous honor. Primes are the noblest of all mechs. They fulfill their duty with pride, honor, courage, compassion, and wisdom."

"But I don't know how to be Prime. What if I frag it all up?"

Ironhide chuckled, rubbing the top of Optimus' helm, "You won't frag it all up."

"Will…will you teach me to be a good Prime…so I can be noble like my father?"

"Optimus, my role in your development is purely as your weapons specialist. I will teach you to have a sharp optic, a quick draw and even quicker trigger finger."

Optimus hung in head, disappointed.

"However, as your friend, I can teach you how to be a good mech."

"The strongest and bravest?" the sparkling asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not sure you'll ever be stronger or braver than me but I will try," Ironhide joked.

"You wait," Optimus smirked. "One day I will kick your aft!"

Ironhide laughed heartily, "Spoken like a true mech wrecker! Come on, let's go. Time to play with your friends."

Like most times, Optimus didn't hesitate to climb up Ironhide and perch himself on the big mech's shoulder. The mech wrecker never minded it one bit and was proud of the fact that Optimus only sat on his shoulders. And while Optimus had many caretakers, they all knew Ironhide took the most active role. The only problem with that was that the sparkling picked up on a few of Ironhide's bad manners.

"Hey, you two fraggers need to stop fighting!" Optimus shouted, getting in between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"He bruised me! Look!" Sunstreaker whined showing Optimus his forearm.

"He called me an aft!" Sideswipe countered.

"You are an aft, you both are," Optimus said rolling his optics. "And leave Prowl alone. I don't want to be taking him to the med bay again today after you caused his CPU to crash."

The twins giggled.

"Yeah, you laugh now. Just wait until you're mech wreckers, Prowl will out rank you both," Optimus smirked. "He's too intelligent to forget about all the pranks you've pulled on him."

"Then we'll just be better at pranking him!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, making his brother laugh in agreement.

"Hey Optimus! Sunny, Sides! Come play with us!" Bumblebee shouted from where he was with Prowl and Jazz.

"Ok! One thing first," Optimus said as the twins took off running.

Ironhide watched as Optimus walked over to where the three femmes, Elita, Chromia, and Arcee, were playing together…away from the little mechs. He was such a typical mech for his age except when it came to the femmes. While the other sparkling mechs avoided the femmes like they were cosmic rust, Optimus was friends with them just as much as he was with the mechs.

Of course, the sparkling still didn't know they were to be his betrothed and that's how they were going to keep it until he was of age to process that in his CPU. And much to Ironhide and many other's delight Optimus seemed to have an optic for three femmes.

"Oh no…not the femmes again, Optimus!"

"Shut up, Bumblebee. They can play with us too. They are our equals," Optimus said, glancing towards Ironhide with his small chest puffed out proudly.

"Optimus is correct Bee," Ironhide smiled, equally proud the sparkling has been learning his lessons well.

"Ok they can play," Bumblebee grumbled.

Optimus smiled, whispering something to the three femmes. Whatever it was made them all giggle. Then the three of them ran over and tackled Bumblebee to the ground making the mechs laugh, including Ironhide.

For some time as his duties permitted, Ironhide stood back and continued to watch the sparklings play. It was times like this that warmed his spark…seeing Optimus happy and having fun. The weapons specialist knew these days were limited for Optimus because of his birth right. But Ironhide was going to let the little mech wrecker enjoy each jour with his friends. Besides, Ratchet, Magnus, and he agreed that the bonds Optimus forged now with these sparklings were vital for his ascension to Prime.

Ironhide could see that Optimus, without him realizing it, was already on his way to being a good Prime. He already displayed strong leadership skills in the games the sparklings all played. They often looked up to him, not because he was taller than them but because he treated them all as equals and never left anyone out of the games even if someone wasn't as skilled at a particular game. And the desire to protect those in need was already a strong and dominating character trait…a tribute to the Prime bloodline.


End file.
